


Circular Journey

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Attempts on Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Tarot, i hope you enjoy, inspired by Arcana Major, just so you know, the cards tell a story by themselves, transering works project 2k16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all start in the same way; we think we know, but in reality, we're simply blank. It takes a journey to become what we thought we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circular Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I decided to start transferring some of my works from dA here (and vice versa, I suppose). Like this short anthology, that I never got to complete. Oh well, better late than ever. I'll make it.

From the day I was born  
A name I was given  
As proof to be a servant  
To that person  
Who had named me  
But that was before  
I saw the truth hidden  
From us  
In this world  
And for that  
I turn the page  
In the book of my life  
Because I feel I can  
Take the future  
In my own hands  
And I can even stand  
Next to the Gods  
If that's my wish  
I will rush to reach  
The next destination  
Where I want to be  
And I don't want  
To rest  
The World was revealed  
In front of me  
And because of that  
I want to hold all of it  
Inside my hand


End file.
